bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Artificer Ceulfan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850277 |no = 8296 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |normal_distribute = 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 6, 9, 9, 6, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |bb_distribute = 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 5, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |sbb_distribute = 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 4, 7, 7, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4, 4, 5, 7, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |description = Secret-keepers, propaganda specialists and internal police for the Vardket, the Forshu ensured that the God-Killing Army had no dissenters nor rebels in its ranks. Ceulfan was one of the few who was specially selected from birth by his alien masters for technological advancements beyond anyone's ken. The moment he was born, they surgically removed his limbs and replaced them with metallic prosthetics that allowed him to interface with their devices far more easily. Yet this was not enough, for he underwent numerous indoctrination sessions under intense scrutiny all his life. The Vardket expected the God-Killing Army to stay true to their convictions no matter what the cost could be, and Ceulfan was to ensure that it stayed that way. But something seemed amiss, and one day several Vardket hurriedly held a meeting with the young man and his retinue. The armies of their ancient enemies had been detected within Orebus's star system, far sooner than their initial projections had shown. The six faction-families were to stay on Orebus and prepare for the inevitable assault that would come in order to buy time for the Vardket to complete the first stage of their evacuation. The hours of silence following their departure, however, began to gnaw on Ceulfan's resolve. Only the news of the conflict between the other family-factions had broken his reverie, and in the wake of the first civil war on Orebus, Ceulfan reached out to the commander of the Greherd. He reassured him that all was not yet lost, for their final test had begun... |summon = I will wring the answers I require from your brain, willing or no! For the Vardket! |fusion = Flense what we need, then throw the rest on the carrion pile. I'll handle the augmentation myself. |evolution = | hp_base = 5179 |atk_base = 2300 |def_base = 1845 |rec_base = 1770 | hp_lord = 7398 |atk_lord = 3285 |def_lord = 2636 |rec_lord = 2529 | hp_anima = 8290 |rec_anima = 2291 |atk_breaker = 3523 |def_breaker = 2398 |def_guardian = 2874 |rec_guardian = 2410 |def_oracle = 2517 |rec_oracle = 2886 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Unity-Override Network |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk and 50% boost to max HP of Light types, greatly boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & raises normal hit amount |lsnote = 50% parameter boost & adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty |bb = Vulnerability Detected |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), greatly boosts Atk, Def of Light types for 3 turns & boosts own Atk, Def for 5 turns |bbnote = Drains 20-25% damage, 100% parameter boost for Light types & 130% self parameter boost |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Thousand Steps Ahead |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts Atk, Def of Light types for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 500% x HP / base max HP, 100% parameter boost for Light types & adds +1 hit to each hit count |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Numbered Weighed Divided |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% x HP / base max HP, 300% OD fill rate, adds +2 hits to each hit count (+120% extra damage, 220% total), 35% HP & 50% HP to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Concept Creation Matrix |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & 30% boost to Atk, Def each turn (for up to 3 turns) |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 850278 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats6 = Light Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guild Raid Season 3 - Platinum Chest reward (Guaranteed Anima type) *June 2017 Gold Mystery Chest *Halloween Mystery Chest *Event Bazaar: Guild Relic - 20000 Guild Relics |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Ceulfan1 }}